(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder container and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are known. In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner cartridge that contains toner and a developing device that contains developer are examples of powder containers containing powder therein.